


Let's Play Doctor

by ThineRiddler



Category: DC Comics, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThineRiddler/pseuds/ThineRiddler
Summary: Uhm, this is a fanfiction based off of a big rp group thing I was a part of last year and this has been sitting in my docs and I just wanted to share it.





	Let's Play Doctor

‘Come to my office, I need to talk to you about something as soon as you possibly can.’

Keira looked at her phone, shaking slightly. She had just received a text from an old friend that she hadn't seen in a few months. It wasn't that she didn't like them anymore, she just never had the time. She was always working or reclusive herself in her apartment. 

What could Zeke possibly need? Was there another crime that he needed help with? The last time she saw him, they took down a couple of junkies in the subway that were trying to blow up the place. She wondered what could possibly happened that he needed to talk to her about.

Well, her boss just kicked her out of work again today. Said she was working too hard. She only had one nosebleed this week. Not a big deal. But she guessed it was for him. The big boss always looked after her like one of his own. Especially after her mother died a few years back. She shook her head. She shouldn't think about that now. 

Keira made her way to Zeke’s place. She felt like she needed to be there quickly. She pulled a small device. It looked like a USB. She pushed the button on it and threw it. It turned into a hoverboard and she jumped on it. She began to head to Zeke’s private clinic at a much faster speed than she was before.

When she arrived, she retracted the hover back into a small USB shape. She shoved it in her pocket and looked at the building. She had quite a few memories here. She helped Zeke and developed most of his equipment and in return, he helped her with her health issues whenever she ran herself too thin. They had each other's backs. Always. Even though they drifted apart, they were still close and relied on each other for a lot of things. 

She took a deep breath and walked in. Despite haven't been there in months, everything looked the same. Grace greeted her at the front and buzzed her in, telling her to go ahead. Grace was sweet. She liked Grace. 

Keira took her time on her way to the other's office. Her heart raced, not knowing what to do. What could he want? Something felt different. She didn't know what it was, but it made her heart excited. 

A few minutes and she was at his office door. She heard his voice, beckoning her to come in. He always know when she arrived. They were connected like that. She opened the door, the strange feeling growing stronger. She smiled at him. “Hey, doc.” 

Zeke smiled at her and stood. He seemed tense about something. He tried putting on a front, she could tell, but they just knew each other too well. “What's wrong?”

The man laughed and shook his head. “You've always been able to see right through me.”

“Well, when you've been to hell and back together, you're bound to be able to read each other.”

The doctor laughed again and nodded. “You're right.” He stepped around the desk and leaned against it. Keira folded her arms and looked at him. “So?” Zeke sighed and nodded. “I suppose you're wondering why you're here.” A nod. “Well…”

“Well?”

Another exasperated sigh came from the man. “It's better if I show you. You know I'm not much of a word guy.” Of course she knew that. They were both like that. Most of their conversations happened through body language and eye contact. Or, rather her reading him. He was blind after all, but he could see ultraviolet. He read the air, auras. That's what he read, so they were still able to communicate silently. People were usually confused by their interactions, but they didn't matter. 

The doctor walked over to her, uncomfortably close. Though, he stilled seemed nervous. She raised an eyebrow at him. What did he have to show her? He took her face in his hands softly and looked her in the eyes. The leather of his gloves were cold against her face. 

She looked into his eyes. Despite him being blind, she could see everything in them. This was something he had been wanting to do for a long time. All the feelings he had for her seeped into her through the contact they shared and she reciprocated, her face softening and her body relaxing. After she did, so did the doctor. There was no tension now as he pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. 

A spark ignited within Keira. She could feel every emotion that she had been avoiding these past couple of years. The wall she built came crashing down. She was full of every emotion that she had missed out on due to the bad times she went through. She could feel herself becoming colorful once more. 

After a moment, he pulled away, suddenly looking very concerned. “Keira, are you alright?” What? Why? Just then, she felt something went on her face. She brought her hand up to her cheek. Tears. She was crying. She sniffed and let out a breathy laugh. “I'm just happy. Something I haven't felt in a very long time.”

Zeke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead with a small laugh. “As long as you're happy.” She smiled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. She sat there, just looking into his eyes. The blind eyes. They were focused, slightly off, but focused nonetheless. He leaned down and they pressed their foreheads together, the room happy and lax. 

They sat in a comfortable silence. Normal for both of them. The air was different. Even more comfortable than before.


End file.
